Dernier essai
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Ikuto après avoir joué la nuit dans le parc reçoit la visite de Yaya qui lui dit qu'il a ses chances avec Amu, seulement si il calme sa façon de se comporter. (Risque de spoil et de personnages un peu OOC, je m'en excuse)


**Thème: **Espoir fou  
**Fandom: **Shugo Chara  
**Personnage/Couple: **Ikuto/Amu  
**Rating: **+13  
**Disclaimer: **Les personnages appartiennent à Peach-Pit  
**Avertissement:** J'évoque légèrement la fin du manga, c'est pour cela que je déconseille les personne n'ayant pas lu de ne pas parcourir les lignes qui suivent. Bonne Lecture.

Ikuto ferma les yeux doucement, la lune brillait dans le ciel nocturne, il soupira doucement. Il sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant à Amu. Il retint avec mal ses larmes, cette fille ne l'aimait pas, pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir cette jeune femme à devenir de sa tête. Ses cheveux roses qui brillaient aux rayons du soleil, ce sourire enfantin et surtout ses rougissements. Il sourit malgré lui quand il se souvenait de son baiser qu'il lui avait volé. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux sombres avant de toucher du bout des doigts son étui à violon. Il regarda autour de lui, il n'était pas rare de croiser la jeune fille lorsqu'il jouait. C'était même devenu une raison pour laquelle, il faisait encore de la musique. Pour la voir elle, mais aucun signe d'elle. Il garda une oreille attentive aux environs son gardien sur l'épaule sourit en voyant le jeune homme commencer une musique qui parlait d'amour. Pour les oreilles, c'était juste une belle mélodie qui suivaient des accords compliqués par à la portée d'un débutant. Il se tenait droit comme un « i » les yeux fermé profitant de chaque passage de cet air qui représentait tellement bien ses sentiments, la douleur, mais aussi son attachement à celle qu'il aime. Il passa un moment comme ça seul, quand Yoru se mit à voler en direction d'un buisson. Pas inquiet pour un sou, le musicien continua sa mélodie comme si de rien n'était. Il souleva un sourcil en entendant de loin les cris de son gardien. Il arrêta là sa représentation solitaire. Il se dirigea vers le buisson et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un amie à Amu, une certaine Yaya. Il roula des yeux.

-C'est toi !

-Je suis en reconnaissance.

Il la regarda un instant avant de rire aux éclats. Décidément, les amis de la fille qu'il aime, étaient particuliers. Il souleva la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns comme si elle pesait presque rien. Avant de la poser sur le chemin du parc, la jeune donnant des drôles de reflets à sa chevelure cuivrée. Il haussa les épaules avant de ranger son instrument.

-Tu l'aime n'est-ce pas ?

-Qui ça ?

-Bah, Amu, chat idiot.

-En quoi ça te regarde.

-C'est mon amie et je veux le rendre heureux soit avec toi, soit avec Tadase.

-Elle sera bien mieux avec le prince. Et puis elle aimait dès le départ.

-Tu penses donc que tes espoirs sont réduits à néants.

-Un peu près.

-Et si je te disais que tu as une chance.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible, seul un fou tenterait ça.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il regarda la jeune fille. Depuis quand cette femme-enfant s'occupait des affaires de cœur ? Le monde tournait à l'envers. Il roula des yeux avant de plonger ses iris dans ceux de la jeune fille. Il aimait tellement Amu, qu'il pourrait tenter cet espoir, même complètement dingue. Il irait jusqu'au bout de cette chance qui serait pour lui la dernière.

-Donc, tu vas tenter.

-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de stupide, je la séduirai à ma manière.

Il entendit le rire de Yaya avant de la voir courir en sautillant vers la sortie du parc. Ikuto gratta la tête de Yoru qui lui sourit doucement, son plan pour que son maître soit heureux était en marche. Le musicien rentra chez lui en gardant le silence réfléchissant à son attaque prochaine pour séduire la demoiselle, il est vrai qu'il aimait être assez direct avec la jeune fille, c'était peut-être ça qui lui porter préjudice dans sa démarche amoureuse. Il grogna un peu. Il sut que ça serait dur pour lui de changer sa façon d'être avec Amu, elle lui plaisait tellement qu'il avait très envie de la taquiner. Il s'étala sur matelas et le frappa de toutes ses forces, si bien qu'il entendit les ressorts grincer sous lui. Il se stoppa et pris une douche bien froide pour se rafraîchir les idées. Il en sortit plus serein. Il s'endormit à peine qu'il ai touché les cousins, sans avoir pensé à manger. Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, son estomac criant famine.

Il se leva et se prépara un repas rapide, le regard vide en baillant par moment. Il sursauta quand il entendit un bruit, il ouvrit l'armoire et découvrit Yoru en train de manger. Il sortit ce dernier de son placard. Il passa un moment à manger se réveillant doucement. Il posa un regard sur l'heure et bailla, il était quatre du matin. Il soupira et se prépara un café bien corsé. Il le but rapidement se brûlant légèrement la langue. Il grimaça, ça faisait mal l'air de rien. Il but sa boisson chaude doucement. Bien réveillé, il commençait à réfléchir à un plan pour séduire la femme qu'il aime. Il passa un doigt sur son instrument, de toutes les choses que la jeune fille semblait apprécier de lui c'est sa musique, avec elle, il avait sa chance. Il sourit en y pensant. Il sortit une feuille et commençait à composer une musique pour elle. Il se disait qu'avec ça, il aurait de grandes chances qu'elle lui demande qui avaient créer une telle mélodie. Il garda un son sourire sur le visage, il se mit à tenter des choses, certaines choses sonnaient d'autres moins, il devait surtout rendre l'ensemble harmonieux, que les accords s'enchaînèrent avec élégance. Il continua jusqu'à sentir son inspiration se faire plus rare, il devait la retrouver pour avoir de nouveaux des idées, mais comment faire pour s'empêcher de taquiner la jeune fille qu'il aime. Il se prépara rapidement, prit de quoi grignoter et se mit en route, il réfléchirait à cela plus tard.

Ikuto arriva au parc et se mit sur un banc près du kiosque à musique où un jeune homme improvisait à la guitare les yeux fermés, il remarqua au loin une touffe rose qui semblait être guidée par la mélodie, donc elle aimait vraiment la musique, un bon signe pour lui. Il prit des feuilles vierges encore et se mit à écrire de note en sifflant en la regardant du coin de l'œil, s'approcherait-elle ? Il laissa la jeune fille décider de ce qu'elle allait faire, de ne plus courir après. Il écrivait avec lenteur, s'attardant à la moindre double-croche et aux silences. Tout roulait, il sentait un vent lui balayer les cheveux sombres et capter un parfum sucré. Il sourit doucement en imaginant là qu'il s'agissait d'Amu qui s'approchait de lui. Il leva la tête de ses feuilles et rencontra les yeux grenat de la jeune fille qui habite son cœur. Il la regarda avec un tendre. Il arrêta d'écrire pour lui parler.

-Bonjour, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

-Je me baladais, j'ai entendu de la musique, ça m'étonne même que tu ne joues pas aujourd'hui.

-J'ai droit d'écouter moi aussi de temps à autre.

Il vit un sourire s'afficher sur le visage de la jeune fille avant qu'elle vienne s'installer à ses côtés. Il était content, ça fonctionnait. Il reprit son écriture, si dans le fond, elle voulait de lui plus que comme un ami un peu taquin, elle devait faire aussi des efforts pour le séduire un peu. Ikuto continuait sa mélodie en la chantonnant par moment, ce qui avait don de faire réagir un peu la demoiselle dont il est épris. Il vit son regard se poser sur les notes, il voyait dans ses yeux une pointe de curiosité. Il respira et le va sa tête pour faire semblant de regarder les nuages l'espace d'une vingtaine de secondes. Il reprit son œuvre titillant ainsi la patience de la jeune fille. Il garda en tête les mots de Yaya, il avait ses chances avec elle, il ne devait pas les gâcher en se comportant comme un malotru, enfin, pour lui c'était naturel. Il adorait ses rougissements timides, c'était un régal pour ses yeux. Il ne s'en lassait pas, pourtant il savait à présent que ça pouvait lui jouer des tours.

-Dis, tu écris quoi au juste ?

-Une musique.

-Je l'ai vu, mais ça parle de quoi ?

-D'un amour sans retour.

-C'est triste, tu ne pourrais pas faire quelque chose de plus joyeux, enfin ça sera joli, tel que je te connais. Un véritable plaisir pour les oreilles.

-Je ne te croyais pas si mélomane Amu, mais ça me touche vraiment.

Il se retenait avec grand mal pour lui lécher l'oreille, il devait faire preuve de force mentale pour résister à cette tentation si envoûtante. Il sourit et lui tendait les feuilles, Amu les retournait dans tous les sens pour tenter de comprendre avant de lui rendre dans un soupir agacé. Elle n'avait rien compris.

-Pourquoi un amour comme celui-là, Ikuto.

-Parce qu'il est plus facile de parler d'une chose qu'on connaît qu'une inconnue, puis l'amour est un thème international.

-C'est vraiment dommage, je peux t'aider à convaincre ta belle ?

-C'est bien aimable à toi, je veux bien de ton aide, bien sûr, je garderai son identité secrète pour éviter que tu ailles la voir à ma place.

Ikuto vit son sourire, il sentait son cœur se serrer. Il voulait encore la taquiner, sentir la chaleur qui se dégagerait de ses joues. Il se retenait, il devait la séduire, sa chanson était le moyen, même s'il devait lui mentir, elle était pour elle, il lui dirait tout une fois toute cette histoire finie, il se le jurait. Il chiffonna la feuille qu'il faisait et en recommençait une à ses côtés, l'avoir tout près lui donnait un tas d'idées. Entrainé par l'inspiration, il se mit à noircir une bonne dizaine de page avant d'entendre son ventre lui réclamé son dû, Yoru vola vers lui avec un petit sourire.

-Alors la pêche est bonne Ikuto.

-Yoru, reste poli avec notre amie Amu ?

-Amie ? Je croyais...

Miki sauta sur le gardien aux oreilles de chats pour le faire taire, la jeune fille ayant l'habitude de ce genre de scène ne put s'empêcher de soulever légèrement un sourcil, il savait qu'elle demanderait à ses gardiens, dès qu'elle serait rentrée chez elle. Si Miki lâchait le morceau, il était fichu. Il posa un regard suppliant au gardien bleu de celle qu'il aime. Celui-ci, lui fit un signe de tête, son secret était en sécurité. Il était à la fois triste et heureux de cela, il n'aimait pas trop mentir, mais il devait le faire pour tenter sa chance, de se jeter dans l'espoir fou. Il se leva en vacillant un peu, il était resté trop longtemps assis, ses jambes s'étaient rédies par cette station maintenue si longtemps. Il passa un temps à marcher bizarrement avant de reprendre une démarche plus digne de lui. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, Amu ne l'avait pas suivi. Il soupira doucement avant d'attraper son gardien et le fusiller du regard. Il baissa doucement les oreilles félines sur sa tête en le regardant tendrement. Il ne craquerait pas, il se l'était juré, il serra doucement la créature en le regard.

-J'ai compris, je ne dirais plus rien à propos de tes sentiments, mais c'est mal de mentir Ikuto.

-J'en suis conscient Yoru, c'est le seul moyen pour je sois peut-être l'homme de sa vie, je veux tenter cette chance, même si je dois lui raconter des bobards au début.

-Tu vas te faire du mal Ikuto.

-Je le sais aussi, ça va être un véritable calvaire pour moi de ne rien faire. De la laisser voir ailleurs, d'espérer de me voir heureux avec une autre. Elle ne me laisse pas le choix. Elle sera ma copine, même si je dois être aussi rusé qu'un renard.

Ikuto sentit son gardien se défaire de sa main avant de se poser sur sa tête, il remerciait mentalement le chaton, sans lui, il se sentait bien seul dans sa lutte pour que la jeune fille craque pour lui et non pour quelconque garçon qui croiserait sa route. Comme il savait que la concurrence était dure. Cela ne lui faisait pas peur, il ne reculerait pas. Il rentrait chez lui, il se fit un repas léger avant de se coucher sans demander son reste.

Il se réveilla le lendemain avec un odeur qui lui semblait familière, Utau devait être rentrée, il se frotta les yeux en grognant, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se mêle de son plan. Il sut aussi qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Il se leva, un peu fâché de ces événements qui s'enchaînaient, d'abord Yaya, puis sa sœur, qui allait encore s'ajouter à l'addition, Amu ne comptait pas. Elle c'était autre chose, il sourit un peu avant de tomber sous les yeux de sa cadette. Elle frotta ses cheveux en souriant tendrement.

-Alors, tu l'as toujours dans la peau et tu ne l'as toujours pas dans tes bras ?

-Fiche-moi la paix, Yaya m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'arrête de la gêner si la voulait vraiment.

-Tu parles de la gamine qui se prend pour un bébé ?

-Oui.

-C'est vraiment bizarre, c'est sûrement un coup de la nouvelle reine, elle doit en avoir marre de voir Amu tourner autour du pot entre toi et Tadase. C'est sûrement elle qui est derrière ta démarche. C'est quoi ton plan ?

-Je garde cela secret, en plus j'ai déjà une aide pour finaliser ce dernier.

-Amu finira par comprendre que c'est pour elle que tu fais tous ces efforts, elle est maligne.

-Je le sais. Je ne lui mentirai pas et je ne lui pas menti, j'ai juste caché des détails.

-Je le savais, c'est elle qui t'aide, bonne merde frangin, je t'aiderai comme je peux de mon côté.

-Fait cela et je me fâche sérieusement.

-Je la laisserai, mais je reste son amie, je te tiens au courant si elle me parle de toi.

Avant qu'Ikuto puisse dire quelque chose, Utau fila à une vitesse impressionnante vers la sortie, il ragea avant de voir ce qu'elle avait cuisiné pour lui. Il soupira avant de le manger, il ne gâchait pas la nourriture, encore moins la cuisine de sa sœur. Il prépara son violon ainsi que sa composition. Il était prêt à la tester grâce à son oreille changer des trucs et en ajouter grâce aux crayon noir et de sa gomme. Il sentit que Yoru se posait sur son épaule, il sourit avant de fermer l'appartement derrière lui. Il chantonna doucement une chanson qu'il avait entendu durant le chemin qui le conduisait au parc. Il était vide. Il profita de ce calme pour se placer, non pas dans le kiosque, mais prêt de la fontaine, l'eau rendait percutante certains passage de sa mélodie. Il représentait cette tristesse cachée, mais aussi cet espoir. Il avait qu'une toute petite chance que ça fonctionne. Il expira un moment et fit bouger son archer sur les cordes, ses doigts appuyant parfois dessus pour en modifier la gamme. Il l'écoutait, quelque chose n'allait pas, elle n'exprimait pas son agacement, ses tentatives ratées. Il passa donc à rythme plus saccadé représentant sa colère pour finir par transition une mélancolie profonde. Il ne vit qu'à la fin de son morceau que la femme qu'il aime, était là les yeux fixer sur lui, la tête légèrement penchée. Elle avait une petite moue adorable que le violoniste avait envie d'enlever de son visage en la taquinant comme il faisait autrefois. Il secoua sa tête avant de se reculer.

-Ikuto ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de te mentir encore plus, c'est insupportable, je me mens aussi en me comportant de la sorte. Je ne peux plus.

-Ikuto... Je...

-Laisse-moi finir, Amu. Je t'ai toujours aimé, c'est pour toi que je composais, ne l'as-tu pas remarqué, depuis tout ce temps ?

-Je suis désolée... Tellement, non seulement pour toi, mais aussi pour Tadase. Je ne me suis jamais décidée, et vous avez finis tous les deux par griller un fusible.

Ikuto la regarda d'un air un peu étonné, il était rare que le petit roi fasse quelque chose de mal, même en cas de changement de personnalité. Il vit aussi des petites larmes aux coins des yeux de cette fille fragile qui se donnait des apparences solides pour se protéger. Il la serra tendrement dans ses bras et caressa d'une main tout en douceur sa chevelure rose, il n'entendit pas les reniflements, mais il pouvait remarquer que son épaule devenait humide. Combien de temps avait-elle donc retenu ses émotions pour se montrer forte ? Il la garda contre lui sans rien faire de plus que tenter de la rassurer. Il embrassa doucement le sommet de sa tête.

-Merci Ikuto.

-De rien, ne cache plus la vrai Amu, si tu as peur, dis-toi que je serai à tes côtés pour te soutenir, si je te taquines, c'est pour que tu réagisses. Je serrai l'homme idéal, rien que pour toi. Laisse-moi vivre cet espoir, laisse ma musique apaiser tes doutes, tes peines et ta colère, chante, pleure et surtout soi toi-même. Un être plein de sensibilités et de charmes qui doute.

Ikuto essaya mes dernières larmes qui étaient encore le visage de la jeune fille. Il vit que sa peine était rassurée, mais aussi, il vit cette peur qui ne voulait pas partir, il connaissait cette crainte, il guiderai Amu vers la solution, même si cela voulait dire qu'ils ne seront plus ensemble. Il ferait partie de sa vie par son aide inestimable et cela n'avait pas de prix. Il embrassa ses joues qui prirent une teinte rougeâtre. Il sourit face à cela. Il passait ses mains dans ses cheveux et les frotta en lenteur. Il avait l'espoir encore plus dingue que cette histoire durerait, il devait composer avec, arranger leur duo pour que cela soit harmonieux. Il savait que cela ne serrait pas facile, mais il suivrait ce chemin avec elle tant qu'elle le désire. Pour son bien, pour le futur rayonnant qu'il rêvait, peut-être que réalité et fiction se rejoindront à l'aboutissement. Il mettait tout dans cette prière silencieuse aux étoiles.

-Baisse le masque, je serai là.

-Merci, je tenterai de te rendre l'appareil.

-Ne force rien, ces choses se feront confiance, j'ai foi en ce destin.


End file.
